Yetta's Influence
by LemonDropGarden
Summary: Grandma Yetta, living in a home, can spark jealous, pitiful and thoughtless acts amongst the Sheffield household...
1. Chapter 1

Niles stood working in the kitchen and thinking about the moans and squeaks that had erupted from the bedroom above his not too long before. _How did that senile, old woman manage find a lover so easily?_ He was annoyed that she had a love life while he didn't.

"Goooood night, Niles," CC sang as she breezed into the kitchen. She was grinning broadly as she leaned over the island to place her mug into the sink.

"It is now!" Niles returned in the same happy tone, only a little more sarcastic.

"Oh, Niles..." CC laughed, "Dear, sweet, pompous Niles. Maxwell and Nanny Fine are on the outs and there is _nothing_ you can say to ruin this glorious feeling I have." She lifted her hands as if framing her happy aura.

"Wanna bet?" He curled a finger to beckon her back towards him. Her grin had been too deep to disappear completely but the smile in her eyes began to quiver as she looked over at him, fearful of his news. They came together to stand side by side in front of the island.

"Grandma Yetta," he said, "aged 80... and living in a home... got a heap o' good lovin' last night... And you?" He lifted his hand to his ear, encouraging her to respond even though he knew what her answer would be. It's the reason he had asked anyway - to taunt her.

Her smile slowly dropped and she turned to the swinging door. "I hate my life!" She cried out as she trudged away, head hanging low.

Niles bowed dramatically and bellowed a proud, "Thank you!" to an imagined audience.

His moment of self-congratulation didn't last. CC stormed back into the kitchen, most unexpectedly.

"You know, you're one to talk!" She scolded, pointing a finger at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're in the same boat, Mr. Pot Calling _Me_ Black!

_Damn. She got me there,_ he thought.

"What makes you think I don't get some side action every now and then?" He raised an eyebrow, hoping to fool her.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand around the room. "Uh, you never leave this mansion for one! At least I go out and meet people." She folded her arms with an annoyingly smug look on her face.

"'Meet' being the operative word." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I don't doubt you meet people. I doubt that you get them into your bed - without drugging and abducting them of course." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed in frustration. "I could easily pick up a man."

"Yes, with those enormous arms, I'm sure you could," he chuckled at his own joke.

She fumed in rage. "Fine! A challenge! Finish up here! You're coming out with me and we'll see who's better at picking up a lover for the night!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? As long as you're not taking me to a lesbian bar," he teased, "because that's no fair!"

"I am _not_ a lesbian!" She banged her fist on the table.

He chuckled as he tidied up the last bit of dishes and pulled off his apron while she drummed her fingernails on the countertop in impatience.

"Ready when you are," he said.

With a curt nod of her head she turned and pushed her way through the swinging door. "Grab your coat. We're going to a new bar that just opened up near my place."

"A bar opened near your place? Does Mr. Sheffield know you're going to start being late for work a little more often? And that if he hugged you too hard, I'd have to mop up the spill of martinis?" He grinned. _Two birds, one stone. _

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically as he helped her put on her coat before he opened the front door and guided her out.

They hopped into her BMW and as she pulled out of the parking spot, she glanced at him. "Buckle up, Niles. If there's any chance of an accident, I'll be swerving _your_ side into the collision."

"Oh, I doubt that. All of your years of drunk-driving and you're still alive... You must be an expert when you're actually sober." He clicked his safety belt into place despite his words.

They exchanged barbs throughout the 20-minute journey.

"Whatever!" CC exclaimed as they got out of the car. "Don't look so smug, toilet bowl. I'm already one step ahead of you."

"How so?" He asked as they entered the bar."

"Even if you _do_ pick up a woman tonight, and that's a fat chance, you have no way to take her home. I drove." She laughed evilly as she stepped up to the bar counter and looked around before taking a seat on a vacant barstool.

He joined her but sat facing the room. "What makes you think I'd need to take her home to get lucky?"

CC looked at him in shock. "Ugh. I forgot how disgusting the working class can be." He ordered a pair of whiskeys on the rocks and she downed hers immediately, causing him to shake his head in disapproval.

She raised a finger to the barman to request a top-up.

Niles decided to down his too after she raised her second glass to clink with his. He knew she was challenging him. In her mind she was already winning when it came to drinking.

He ordered his second glass, still grimacing at the burn of the first whiskey as it travelled its way down his oesophagus.

She laughed. "Struggling to keep up there, Bell Boy?"

"The real competition has nothing to do with this."

"Speak for yourself. If I don't find someone attractive in here, I'll need hard liquor to get myself to take home a mutt just to prove you wrong."

"Yes, stick to your own species. Although 'mutt' is somewhat of an offensive term don't you think, girl?" He patted her head.

She slapped his hand away and looked around the room. She spotted a few regulars. She had never been attracted to any of them the last few times she'd been there. She hoped someone new would show up soon.

_At least I have a better chance,_ CC mused. _There are only two women here. And they're both hideous!_ She snorted at the sight of Niles's options.

"What's so funny?" He asked, following her eyes to the two women in the corner of the bar as the bartender refilled their whiskeys for the third time. The women were dressed quite provocatively. "Oh, are those some of your streetwalking colleagues, Miss Babcock?"

"No, I'm laughing because- NO!" She slammed her glass onto the bar counter after downing the third drink and scrunching her face at the taste.

He snorted a laugh at her delayed registering of his comment. He loved it when it took her a while to really hear his taunt. It was like an extended victory.

"Those two hookers are your only options right now so I wouldn't get cocky," she spat.

"You mean three."

She jabbed him in the stomach with a perfectly manicured finger. "I'm neither a hooker nor an option for you so shut it, Niles!" She warned.

"I'd beg to differ. I could charm your socks off if I wanted to." He said.

She scoffed at his misdirected confidence. "You wish!"

He looked at her and watched her grab a handful of nuts from a bowl on the bar counter. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Don't eat those. Do you know how many germs are on there?"

"I don't care."

"I do. If I were the poor, unfortunate man to be kissing you later I wouldn't want those germs passed into my mouth."

Her tummy dropped at the sudden image of him kissing her. She refocused and sneered at him. "I'm going to be finding an attractive man in here soon and I'm going to win this bet. Don't talk garbage to distract me just because you don't have any prospects!" She laughed and she dropped the nuts back into the bowl.

He released her wrist, happy that she hadn't eaten them. He wasn't sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for my absenteeism! I was working two jobs before the semester ended and now I'm away on holiday. I'm throwing in this extra-long one, hoping it'll keep you all going for a while :)**_

Fifteen minutes had gone by. Niles was in a corner talking to a petite blonde that had waltzed in a little while before. No new men had entered the bar so CC had started to weigh her options.

_Let's see, _she thought, _Motorcycle gang leader with fake jewelry, too many tattoos and too much coarse, raggedy facial hair. Not to mention the beer belly and bandanna... He's making me doubt my love of leather!_

_A sleaze-ball, wannabe-womanizer with oiled-back hair and an atrociously tacky, Hawaiian floral shirt, half-unbuttoned to reveal a thick, gold chain and lots of chest hair. Probably fake too, _she thought. _The chain, not the hair. _She snorted to herself before looking for other men.

_A __**relatively**__ attractive man in a hoodie with his alma mater printed across it. Ugh. Do men ever grow up?_

CC was growing frustrated. She looked at Niles. Two more women had joined in conversation with him. In fact, no woman in the bar wasn't watching him or chatting to him.

She could guess why: he was the only viable prospect in the joint. _Well-put together; nice suit even though it probably belonged to Maxwell; disheveled hair but you could tell he had at least run a comb through it; decent shoes... Small feet, _She laughed to herself as she sipped on her drink.

If she were one of those women, and if she didn't know Niles, she probably would have approached him too. But she **wasn't** one of those women... and she **did** know Niles. _And he knows me._

The man in the hoodie came to join her at the bar. He ordered a drink: White Russian. She was intrigued by his choice. It wasn't everyone's taste. His hoodie had made her suspect he'd order a beer or cider, not something like that.

She glanced at him to find him doing the same to her. He smiled and nodded his head in greeting. She looked over at Niles. The women were laughing at something he'd said and a blonde was touching his forearm. Niles caught CC looking so she quickly turned back to the man beside her.

"So... NYU, what's your major?" She asked.

He smiled after swallowing some of his drink. "Musical theatre... and dance therapy."

"Figures." She muttered, assuming he must be gay.

"I'm straight if that's what you were wondering."

She span in her chair to face him. "Oh, I wasn't," She grinned.

"So, what do _you_ do?" He asked, smiling at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Well... I don't study anymore."

He smiled. "I guessed so."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look that old?"

"No!" he shook his head. "I guessed so because you look... accomplished." He gestured towards her outfit. "Impeccable suit, perfect hair..."

She smiled proudly. _Is he flirting?_

"Dance therapy, you say?" She asked, running the tip of her finger along the rim of her tumbler.

"Mmhmm. The healing power of dance. It can be a form of meditation for some... expression for others... Do you like to dance?"

She nodded.

"That's good. You should do it more often. You're holding a lot of tension over that man." He jerked his head in Niles's direction.

CC almost spat out her drink. She coughed when it went down the wrong pipe. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry. I just noticed how you two had been arguing and now he's trying to make you jealous. He keeps looking at you to see that you're watching him."

CC looked over at Niles to find his eyes on her. She shook her head and, with utmost certainty, said, "He's not trying to make me jealous. We aren't together. We have a bet of sorts going."

"Ah, my mistake then. I just assumed from the way he looked at you..."

CC shook her head and smiled at the man. "I'm not that tense. He just annoys me sometimes."

"Would you care to dance?"

CC lifted her brows.

He chuckled. "To relieve that tiny bit of tension that most successful, working women have. Nothing to do with annoying men." He winked. She liked his teasing demeanor. _He's smarter than I thought he'd be._

She nodded as she took his hand. "Alright, why not! I'm CC by the way."

He squeezed her hand and told her his name was Steven. He led her to the dance floor and immediately spun her around causing her to laugh before he pulled her to his body tightly. She was surprised. She hadn't been this close to a man in a while... Especially such a well-built man. _Must be all the dancing..._

He moved their bodies fast, rubbing against her if she didn't sway in time with him. She enjoyed the feeling. He grinned at her. _He's so young,_ she thought, _I couldn't possibly..._

He pushed her away only to spin her back in again. Another laugh bubbled up to her chest. He dropped his hand to her lower back and pulled her forcefully against him. His force reminded her of a tango. "Still tense?" He whispered into her hair as he released her hand to wrap his around her back.

_He's trying to make a move? This worked out better than expected._

"A little tense... But in a different way." She smirked at him.

He grinned at her implication. "Would a kiss help?"

_Oh, this is too easy! _

"We just met." She reminded him but couldn't hide the self-satisfied smirk at the feeling of being wanted.

"If your bet with that man is based on what I think it is, I wouldn't mind helping you win." He winked. "I've seen you here before but I was always too intimidated to talk to you."

She was flattered by his admission. She smiled and lifted her arms, placing them around his shoulders to move closer. "Alright, help me," she whispered with a smirk.

He leaned in and kissed her. She hoped Niles was watching. When their lips parted, she smiled at him and then her eyes darted to Niles. He hadn't seen. _Damn it._

"We can do it again if you want him to notice?" Her eyes bulged. Had she been that obvious? She should be keeping this man interested just in case she wanted to have a fling with him after this bet was over. After all, he had already shown an active interest. She shouldn't be worrying about the butler gaining on her.

"It's okay. I'm enjoying it. It's not often a voluptuous, stunning, real woman pays attention to me."

She giggled and looked deeply into this man's eyes. He was soulful. His eyes seemed older than he appeared. The rest of him was just as attractive in a young, untainted and... firm kind of way. She licked her lips. _Why hadn't I considered him before?_

"I'll dance you closer to him and kiss you senseless," he upped his offer with a boyish smirk.

She chuckled devilishly. "I like your mischievousness, kid." She winked.

He smiled smugly and started shifting their dance in Niles's direction. Her heart began to beat faster. He ran his hands down her body. When they were closer to Niles, Steven suddenly ran her backwards into the jukebox beside the butler and made out with her passionately, tangling his hand in her hair before running it down her neck to the ruffles of her shirt.

Niles had never seen a man treat CC this way. He was shocked, disgusted and, when he heard CC's muffled squeal, a little envious, he had to admit.

Steven ran his hands back up to her face before popping his lips from hers and quickly saying in her ear furthest from Niles, "Don't look at him."

Too late. She caught Niles's eye before the man could finish his suggestion. CC laughed, pretending Steven had said something dirty. He held her cheek and pulled her face to his again, kissing her sensually.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked her loudly enough for Niles to hear.

"Excuse me, sir," Niles said, stepping in with a finger in the air like a student waiting to answer his teacher's question, "I don't mean to interrupt but she's my ride."

The man and CC looked at him. "Your ride?" Steven asked. "That's a little vulgar." He laughed with CC, although hers sounded slightly hitched.

"My lift." Niles explained as he glanced over CC's body, which was still half-pinned against the jukebox.

"Do I win, Niles?" CC grinned, breathing heavily from under her ruffled shirt and fitted, black waistcoat.

Niles glanced at the way this man was pushed against CC and how his hand was on her hip.

Niles didn't notice when the blonde woman he'd been talking to earlier returned to his side. "Ready to go?" She asked the butler.

CC's eyes popped out and she pushed her dancing partner off of her. "How did he convince you to take him home?" She demanded of the blonde. "Do you know what he does for a living?"

The blond nodded, confused. "Um, yes, woman-I've-never-met. He's a butler."

"And that doesn't bother you?" CC asked.

The woman shook her head and grinned at Niles. "He lives to serve."

By the way they looked at each other, CC could tell it was a joke they'd shared. She sneered.

"He asked me first!" She pointed to the theater student while addressing Niles.

"No, I think I received an invitation before you did," Niles opposed.

"What's going on here? Is this some sort of competition?!" Niles's woman asked, suddenly finding herself appalled by the butler.

"It's no competition. I already won!" CC declared, placing her hands on her hips.

The blonde shoved Niles and left in a huff. "Oops," CC laughed.

"I don't think you should be cackling. You haven't won. Your young man is leaving... Without you." He pointed to the door where the student was slipping a leather jacket over his hoodie.

Niles was confused when the man winked in CC's direction. CC glanced at Niles and then ran over to Steven.

"I thought we were going to... get out of here together?" She smirked and tickled his side hoping she could get some action tonight.

"I think you'd feel much better if you got out of here with him." He smiled.

"No!" She frowned and whined. "Do you realize what I'm offering here?"

He nodded. "I do and believe me I want to take your offer but I wouldn't be able to release half the tension you're carrying. He's causing it. He'd do a better job at getting rid of it. I'd rather take you up on your offer some other time once he's out of your system." CC looked at him with a face full of shock.

"You've both been drinking enough." Then he leaned in and whispered, "Angry sex is the best kind." Steven took CC's shocked silence as an opportunity for him to leave. He saluted Niles before doing so.

CC watched him go before she slowly turned around, her mouth still hanging wide open. Then her blood started to pump frantically again at the realisation of what had just happened. She licked her lips, clenched her jaw and walked angrily towards Niles. "This is your fault!" She spat and grabbed his drink from him, draining the liquid down her gullet.

"My fault?!"

"Yes! I could've got laid by a toy boy tonight if you didn't butt in with your big, yenta nose!"

"How did I butt in? And Fran says my nose is of normal size. And are you forgetting that I was invited to that lovely woman's place too before you scared her off?"

"You interrupted because you needed a 'ride' all of a sudden! And you kept looking at me! He knew something was up! He said I was tense!"

"You were looking at me too! And you _are_ tense!" Niles pointed out.

"Yes, because of you! He said he couldn't relieve the tension you cause me because only you-" she stopped herself before gagging. She performed a little shake as though trying to get a bug off of her.

"So he's got performance anxiety... He could tell he had _millions_ of past lovers to live up to," Niles smirked. CC growled.

"And I was hoping to get lucky tonight too you know! You're a terrible wing_man_!" He added.

Niles could have sworn he saw smoke coming from her ears. "Fuck you, Niles!"

"Wouldn't you love to!"

"Keep dreaming, dust mop!"

Niles glanced over her features. She placed her hands on her hips and he watched her fingernails squeeze into her waistcoat in anger. Niles's face suddenly became serious. "Actually... We both were anticipating some action tonight..."

"No shit, Sherlock. What's your point?!" She deadpanned.

"We could both get what we want..."

He would have been more surprised by his own words if he hadn't been drinking and if he hadn't had certain dreams about her over the past week.

CC's brow lifted when she realised what he was suggesting. "You've sponged up one too many a scotch tonight," she said and stormed off towards the bar. She ordered another drink, probably her fifth, and looked back at Niles to catch him nudging himself in his pants.

She grimaced as she turned back to the bar but the sight did get her thinking. _Just a fuck... God knows he needs it desperately. I'd probably rock his world._ She laughed to herself at the thought of him enjoying her and how she could hold it over his head; how she could make him beg. _I can't remember the last time I got some action either...and that Steven kid wasn't too bad a kisser..._ She shivered at the memory of how her body had felt when he'd pushed her up against the jukebox. She couldn't remember the last time a man had been so rough and passionate with her. She found herself wondering whether Niles would treat her as roughly.

She ordered an extra drink for Niles as he neared her. He sat on the barstool beside where she stood.

They drank in silence for a moment.

"Sit down, would you?" Niles said from his barstool without looking at her. My head is spinning enough from the whiskey without you swaying in my peripherals to make it worse."

She kept watching him with tipsy eyes from where she stood at his side.

"What did you say to that woman?"

He looked up at her. "Why do you want to know?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and hiccoughed.

She shrugged. "I can't imagine you being charming."

"I can be very charming if it's going to be well-received. And reciprocated." His last word sounded a little slurred.

CC stifled a laugh and set her drink down. She faced his chair and glanced at his body before moving her gaze to the profile of his frowning face.

She stepped closer, or rather, stumbled a bit on her heel. She put a hand on her hip.

"You live to serve?"

Her question was a quiet but mocking one. His head slowly turned to look at her.

He smirked. She did the same. She watched as he set down his drink and stood from his barstool almost touching his body to hers. He took her hand. "Let's get rid of some of that tension."

She pulled her hand from his, frowning with her mouth agape in disgust.

"On the dance floor, Caca, you dirty-minded woman! I'm offended you'd think otherwise," he grinned.

Her frown eased and she licked her teeth.

"Coming?" He asked as he left her side.

She picked up his almost-empty glass and downed the remainder before following him to the dance floor where a lively, jazzy number was blaring through the speakers.

He immediately grabbed a hold of her hips once she had stepped close enough. She hadn't expected it and it made her skin tingle. She didn't know what to do with her hands. She wasn't going to lay them on _his _hips so she left them hanging loosely at her sides, clicking her fingers every so often with the beat of the music.

Niles began swaying her in time with his body and the music. He kept his eye on her hips as he moved them for her. She kept her hips loose for him and watched him as he took one of her hanging hands and pulled her arm over his shoulder before he gripped her hip again. They hadn't danced this way before. They'd danced together at a couple of events but they'd never danced this casually, this loosely. Of course, alcohol made them do things they normally wouldn't.

She hesitated before lifting her other arm around his neck too.

He smiled and pulled her closer. She didn't mind because it helped steady her in her boozy balance.

"That little boy smudged your lipstick, pedophile." He teased.

She self-consciously moved a hand to her lips. "Well, _you_ didn't smudge _anyone's_!" she said to point out that her make-out session had put her in the lead tonight. "And he's a student. It's legal." When he shook his head and chuckled, she smirked.

"Even _he_ knew he couldn't satisfy you. Maybe he went off to find a friend so that the two of them combined could match your age and experience."

"A threesome?" CC grinned, "That would mean I would definitely have won."

"And then been arrested for double homicide," Niles chuckled, "Don't you eat the male after mating?"

CC arched a brow. "Not if he eats me during." She gave him a devilish smirk and he gripped her tighter without realizing. She was suddenly feeling a rush of womanly confidence. She and Niles had never really talked about sex this saucily before. It had always been the "not getting any / prostitute / sex criminal" jibes but nothing about actual sex - nothing that conjured a visual image.

He grinned at her lips and she noticed where he was looking. She was loath to admit it but she wanted him to kiss her. Even just for a moment; even if she had to push him off afterwards. _I guess I'm just too much in the mood..._

She slid her arms closer together around his neck, bringing her chest to his. He began circling his thumbs on her hips as they rocked to the music, staring each other down. Daring each other.

"Was he a good kisser?"

She knew he was talking about the student. "In comparison to...?" She smirked.

His smile was boyish, lopsided and terribly distracting. She cursed the whiskey as she almost stepped on his foot. She eyed him. She swallowed. _He'll have to make the first move, no matter what, _she told herself.

He grazed his fingers slowly down her hips, moving to the tops of her thighs. He pulled her nearer to him.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his brazen touch but internally she was delighted and began breathing heavily in anticipation. Her eyes jumped between his own and his mouth, which was slowly nearing hers. She watched as his lips curled into a slow smirk before he tugged her one thigh roughly. It pulled her body flush against his. She gasped in impatience and crashed her lips to his. He raised his hand to her ass and squeezed her rhythmically in time with their tongues and she cried out into his mouth.

They stood kissing passionately; only, their sways were now rocking them against each other. Niles pulled on her ass to keep her close to him and she whimpered.

"Do I win if I take you home?" She muttered against his kisses.

"No, I do," he licked her lip before lifting his hands to her waist. She hummed in response as he dipped his face to her neck.

"Careful, you know what I can do to a man if I don't get my way," she sighed.

He moved his lips from her neck to her ear. "That's okay. I'll just have to eat you first."

CC shivered at the thought of him pleasuring her. Her body was already responding in ways she never expected it to with him. She had been planning on controlling _him_ but what if she couldn't control herself?!

"How far to your place?" He whispered.

Her heart jumped. "A few minutes," she mumbled as he kissed her jaw.

"Let's go?" he asked and took her hum against his ear as a positive response. He pulled her outside with him and they forgot about her car as he rushed to hail a cab. She dove in and when he joined her, he immediately placed one hand on her thigh to caress her; the other he lifted into her hair, turning her face to his in order to kiss her with ferocious hunger.

She moaned his name as the cab stopped outside her building. He threw money at the driver, shouting for him to keep the change as he pulled CC out of the car and towards her building. They almost tripped as they ran hand in hand to the elevator, squeezing through the closing doors. An old woman looked at them disapprovingly, likely having noticed CC's mussed up hair. CC and Niles glanced at each other and then smiled at the floor.

CC cleared her throat, hoping the woman wouldn't spread her distaste in 'that Babcock woman' around the building. "Lovely night we're having, Mrs. Lexington."

Before the woman could respond, Niles piped up with a "She can see that."

CC honked out half a shocked laugh before slamming her palm over her mouth. Niles chuckled at CC's reaction and the woman gave them both dirty looks.

The elevator dinged and they bolted out to her apartment. She had her keys at the ready. It took her a few attempts to get the key in but once she had, no sooner had she turned the knob than he had pushed her up against the door after it flung open. She gasped into his mouth and laughed in surprise causing their lips to part. She pushed him off to shut the door behind her.

"Aren't you going to take my coat, Niles?" She smirked.

"I want to watch you do it," he smirked right back.

Her nipples felt sensitive as her nerves pricked at his words. She dropped her coat to the floor.

He watched and wrung his wrists as she ran her hand through her hair and grabbed hold of his tie. She pulled him to her, sniffed his neck and kissed him there before hauling him by the arm to her living room couch. They stumbled towards it, the whiskey catching up with them extremely rapidly now that it was contrasted by a sober, quiet environment.

"Your bed," he moaned. "We'll fall off that thing."

Her tummy lurched at him merely mentioning her bed. His smile was lopsided and she giggled in nervous excitement. She spanked him lightly on the butt before attempting to run off to her bedroom. He hobbled after her and hopped onto the bed where she was lying in wait.

He climbed on top of her and she pulled him up to rest his body on hers. They began moaning in unison at the feel of their bodies touching so heavily as they shifted against one another.

Niles moved his hand to her breast and she gasped in excitement and arched into him. He enjoyed the sounds she made as he began fondling her mound. "Uaahhh, Niles!" She threw her head back.

He had been longing to touch her when he'd seen the student in the bar push her up against the jukebox. The sight had awoken his long-slumbering libido and had broken the lock on his well-hidden fantasies about seducing Miss Babcock. He gave her breast another squeeze.

"You're awfully confident in yourself for a butler." She teased, surprised that he had the nerve to touch her so boldly.

"I'm rightfully confident in myself as a man."

She grinned, wondering if women had told him he was good in bed. He tugged at her trousers and she lifted her hips so that he could pull off the garment. He placed his hand high on her thigh, near her underwear and she jerked into him. "Take off your pants!"

He ignored her, unbuttoned her waistcoat and lifted the bottom of her shirt to kiss the dip of her hip. She forgot her previous order and, instead, mumbled encouragement. He moved down her body and rested between her legs. He kissed her thigh on the line of her panty and she gasped when she realized where he was headed.

Her breathing became ragged as he peeled her underwear down and kissed her on her curls. She cried out and clenched her fist around the linen of her bed.

He lowered his mouth and she screamed his name again as he licked her. She sucked in her stomach as he slowly teased her.

She could barely breath. She began to bite down hard on her lip to control her moans.

How had this happened? She became more and more turned on when she thought about the moments when they had just been Niles and CC. It was a reminder of how quickly things had escalated. Picturing him in his suit and tie with a feather duster, just standing before her and tossing a zinger her way - it was completely the opposite direction of where he was taking things in this moment and it made her squirm in ecstasy knowing he was capable of this. He nibbled on her clitoris and then dipped the tip of his pointed tongue into her folds. She bucked and grabbed at the back of his head, grinding him harder against her. It seemed to push him to be more sensual, to go deeper. His licks were languid and somewhat clumsy, probably due to the whiskey, but they were driving her crazy.

CC couldn't take it much longer. She began to swear in time with her gasps. She bent and pulled him up by the hair before reaching down to unzip his pants. She pulled his member out as he rubbed her core with his fingers and kissed her neck. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around his semi-erect shaft as she pulled him closer and he rocked his hips, using her tight grip as friction for his drunken pleasure.

He kissed her, square on the mouth, and she could taste herself on him. He ground his penis into her tight grasp, pushing downwards so that his body rubbed against hers. He pushed a knee between her thighs to wedge her legs further apart. She released his penis when she was sure he'd guide himself in.

He wiggled against the area, rubbing his tip around her entrance. A squeak of a cry escaped as she panted for air. They were both squirming too much to make it happen.

He reached down between them and opened her lips with his fingers before sliding his head into her vagina. They both grunted and she immediately began jerking up against him as he rounded his pelvis against hers to push himself deeper to fill her.

He lifted his hands to her shirt and pulled at the neckline, the frills annoying him. He couldn't be bothered to try the buttons. He ran a hand down the sheer fabric covering her arm and then moved his hand to her thigh to pull her knee around his hip. She grunted and tightened her leg around him as he thrust into her.

"Whiskey makes you frisky." she muttered as she recalled the phrase. They laughed suddenly as the feel-good hormones began to rush through them.

For a short while they couldn't stop giggling as they rocked against each other at a steady and sometimes inconsistent manner.

CC's laughter turned into humming and soon the humming was scattered with grunts and moans and "Oh, yeses!"

Niles felt himself losing control but it was approaching at a painfully slow pace. Everything was slowed down with the alcohol in his system. But he liked the fact that he could take his time. He liked hearing her moan his name in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh, Niles!"

He had a sudden urge to tease her so that he could see her irritated, angry face - the way she'd look at him when he had won an argument against her. He wanted her to look that way while he was inside of her so that he could picture this moment every time he teased her.

"Oh, Niles!" He mocked, trying his hardest to mimic a high-pitched, female voice.

Her eyes flew open to look at him. He laughed.

_He's making fun of me?!_ She frowned. Her face scrunched in annoyance and she tried to hold it that way but, every now and then, it was interrupted with a slight twitch and a satisfied lift of her eyebrow with every thrust of his hips.

He continued laughing softly. "I love that face," he whispered and he leaned in to kiss her before surprise could wash her enjoyable annoyance away.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth when she lifted her hands around his shoulders. His thrusting continued and CC lifted her other leg to clasp her ankles together around his body.

"It's... taking... a while," she muttered between pants. She began moaning again as he pushed deeper.

"For me too," he breathed against her jaw, "It's the alcohol."

"Auugh, don't stop!" She cried, as his thrusts seemed to slow down. He drew almost completely out of her and slid slowly back in while wiggling himself in circles causing her body to jiggle with his. "Uuuh, Niles!" She screamed.

He grinned and did it again, this time his penis almost slipped out completely so she pushed herself up into him and clenched to prevent it from happening. While her pelvis was lifted slightly off the bed, he slid his hand under her ass before she rested back down on the bed as he slowly pushed back into her wet, pulsating womanhood.

With his hand now under her, he squeezed her butt cheek and pulled her up harder as he thrust into her. His fingers slid closer to the back of her core and he pushed on the skin just behind her vaginal opening. He could feel her skin stretch when he moved into her, filling her. The pressure of his fingers near her opening sent her reeling. She swore and jerked against him. She grabbed his butt cheeks and grunted when she'd feel them clench with every thrust.

Not a moment later, they both stumbled over into bliss and began panting and kissing and humming in shared delight and satisfaction.

CC's breathing was laboured and Niles's was too. She felt his hot breath against her skin as he flopped all of his weight down onto her. She dropped her legs from around him and tried to catch her breath.

"You're heavy," she groaned.

"You're hot."

"I'm boiling!" She said, thinking his comment was a complaint rather than a compliment. He rolled them over so that she was straddling him. She pushed on his chest so that she could sit up on him and she then fumbled with her shirt. Niles helped her remove it.

"Oouh! Better!" She exclaimed as she placed her palms on his chest and shook her hair. She realised he was still inside of her when he squeezed her thighs and tilted his pelvis.

"Much!" He grunted, taking in the sight of her bra-clad breasts.

The alcohol was making her drowsy but she noticed his eyes fixate on her body. She smiled lazily and leaned down to kiss him.

"Why did we never do this before? We should make a deal."

"I completely agree." He said with finality and a hint of surprise.

"No strings attached. We both could use some every now and then. Maybe we could just..." she moved against him and sighed audibly, "auhh, let each other know when we feel like...mmm." She rubbed her breasts against his chest.

"Whichever way you want it," he replied as they continued kissing. Niles would take her any way he could get her.

She slowly moved her hips against his again. She knew he was satiated and wouldn't be hard again for a while but it still felt good.

"It's so easy, we should have done this sooner." She mumbled.

"Mmhmm. The whiskey helped." He slid his hands down her now-bare shoulders and arms

"Yeah..." She chuckled and shifted upwards against his torso so that he'd slip out of her. "But what I meant was it's easy because we know each other so well. It's convenient."

He ran his hands down her back and kissed her again. "I don't think I knew you _this_ well before." He smiled. "I liked getting to know you."

She giggled. "Ditto." She touched his cheek and wanted to kiss him but thought he might take it to mean something. After all, why should they be kissing if it weren't a lead-up to sex? The deed was already done. Her eyes began to get too heavy. "I'm about to fall asleep," she told him as her eyes flittered sleepily.

With a grumble, she rolled off of him and onto her back, allowing her eyelids to relax under the heavy weight of the alcohol she'd consumed.

"I'll see myself out," he said. She hummed drowsily as she stretched an arm beside her to pat his chest with the back of her hand, barely acknowledging what he'd said... or that he had kissed her... or that he had run his hand down her body a few times before touching her hair. She could barely sense his eyes on her. She was so far gone and almost in the land of nod that she hadn't heard him whisper a "wow" to himself and a "Sleep well, Miss Babcock" to her.


End file.
